


In Your Eyes

by flickawhip



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita keeps surprising Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

"You said you can't feel pain..."

"That does not mean I cannot see it in your eyes Laura..."

Anita keeps surprising Laura, and yet, as Anita strokes her cheek lightly, Laura finds herself accepting the gentle warmth of Anita's hand against her cheek. Anita had once seemed cold, but now... she seems kinder, warm, caring and perhaps even loving. Anita smiles slightly, softly, she can't help but care for Laura, and much as she knows it's a flaw in her programming, she neglects to tell anyone. Caring for, almost loving, Laura makes her feel safer, makes her feel almost human.


End file.
